The Snow Castle
by Justanotheronepiecefangirl
Summary: Nami's big plans to surprise ViVi for her birthday are almost ruined by a big storm, but the day is saved by an unlikely helper.


**Hey-yo, it's Jo-chan :P. On February 2nd, it was ViVi's birthday, so I felt entitled to write some NaVi fluff! On February 6th it was Robin's birthday. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to write 2 different fics, so, well, Robin is worked into this one rather nicely. Also, I know haven't been on for over a month, but school has been getting SUPER busy. My teachers are kinda crazy, so I've had barely any time to write. I'm so happy to be back now! Anyhow, this piece is just some super cute fluff. For this fic, the Strawhats stayed at Drum Island for an extra day, and the whole Drum Island thing happened in February, near ViVi's birthday. Also, for fic purposes, Robin was on Drum Island, following the Strawhats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

The snow was piling up. Nami had never seen a storm like this one before, but, then again, she'd never really seen much snow.

"What if it snows so much, that this whole fort gets covered?" Luffy said, giggling, causing the snow that had settled on his hat to fall to the ground.

"That wouldn't be very safe. Were someone to

fall into the fort, because of the snow covering it up, they could get sick, or hurt. But that's not likely." Chopper said.

"Do you think ViVi's gonna like it?" Luffy said.

Tomorrow was ViVi's birthday, and Nami, wanting to impress her girlfriend, decided that the cutest present would be to create an igloo, or a snow fort, as Luffy and Chopper called it. Nami planned to have hot chocolate and a special present for ViVi waiting inside.

"I hope so." Nami said.

The boys put the finishing touches on the fort, or attempted to, until they started arguing over whether to put a snowman, what Luffy wanted, or skull, what Chopper wanted, on top.

"How about a crown, since she's a princess and all?" Nami said. Chopper began to sculpt one out of snow, while Luffy complained, "Crowns are boring! Snowmen are awesome!"

Nami responded to his complaints by hitting him in the face with a snowball.

"There. All done!" Chopper said, hopping off the fort. Luffy stretched out his arm to prevent Chopper from hurting himself falling down.

"Can we go to bed now?" Luffy said. "I'm sleepy."

"Me too." Chopper said.

Nami and the two boys walked back to Doctorine's castle, where they were spending the night.

The snow was falling rapidly now. The girl could barely see, much less find her way anywhere.

Her hat, the one she'd taken to wearing after joining Baroque Works, was filled to the brim with snow.

She decided to set up camp for the night in the hollow of a tree she thought she saw up ahead. Before she could get there, however, the snow gave way under her.

"Help!" The girl screamed, as she fell into the snow, but no one was around to hear her cries.

When she finally landed, the girl noticed she was in some sort of a snow house.

It seemed like the place someone would take their date, except for one thing. A ruined pink dress was hanging on one wall. It was shoulderless, and had a jeweled belt.

Also inside was a machine that could've been for hot chocolate. The girl had no idea how to fix machines or dresses, but there was one thing she could do. She began to pluck the jewels off the dress.

"So where is this special present of yours? Are you sure Zoro didn't give you the directions to it?" ViVi teased.

It was the next morning, and Nami was taking ViVi to the snow fort, for her surprise.

"I'm sure. Luffy, Chopper, and I made it last night. Hopefully, the snow didn't cover it up." Nami said, walking in front of ViVi.

All of a sudden, Nami stopped.

"Are we there yet?" ViVi asked, walking up to her. "Why'd you-"

And then, she saw it. It was an ice structure that could only be described as a palace.

Crystals hung from the window, and the symbol that Nami had sculpted on top of the ice sculpture last night was sculpted on ice flags that were hanging from the windows.

"This is definitely not what I built last night with Luffy and Chopper." Nami said.

"Well, let's go in anyways. Looks like someone really wanted to help you." ViVi said.

The girls walked inside. The interior of the building was glittering.

"It kinda reminds me of home." ViVi said.

"But who could've built this? It seems an awful lot like it might be a-" Nami said, then stopped, realizing that her girlfriend had already skipped off down the long hallway in front of her.

"ViVi, wait up!" Nami said, running to catch up with her.

The ice palace really did remind ViVi of home. The windows, although they were just carvings lining the hallway, looked like the ones she remembered staring out of as a little girl looking out at the city.

"Hello, Miss Wednesday. Enjoying your present?" Someone said from behind her.

ViVi stopped. That couldn't be who she thought it was. They couldn't have followed her here.

"I know it's you, Miss All Sunday." ViVi said, deciding to do something. She grabbed the mug Nami had told her to bring with her from her pocket, and spun around.

"Relax." Miss All Sunday said. ViVi felt something sprout on her shoulder, grabbing the mug.

"I'm not here to fight. I was considering leaving my current position, and was scouting for options. I got caught in that storm last night, and I fell in some flimsy igloo. Since I broke it, I fixed it up. Imagine my surprise to find out it was for you and that navigator girl of yours. She's a keeper, by the way."

"Aren't you going to tell Crocodile where we are?" ViVi said.

"Of course not, if you meet my conditions. You know you can't stay on forever here. You have a country to run, assuming you succeed. When you do, I'll need somewhere to run to. Baroque Works will fall apart, and it could be my end. After all, the government's wanted to kill me for 20 years now, and even if I made it away, without a crew, I'd probably be turned in for my supposed crimes on Ohara."

"You mean you're Nic-"

"What does it matter? Anyways, I'd like a letter, you to your girl, telling her that I would be a good crew member for that crew taking you around. Can you do that?"

ViVi nodded.

"Good. Now, you never saw me here, are we clear on that?"

ViVi nodded.

"Hey, ViVi, look what I found!" A voice called. ViVi turned around to see Nami running down the hallway.

ViVi turned back to say goodbye to Miss All Sunday, but she was already gone.

"ViVi, what are you looking for?" Nami said.

"Nothing. What did you find?" ViVi asked.

"This." Nami held out a necklace. "These jewels look like the ones I had put on your dress. The string, however, isn't quite as fancy. It's as if someone plucked it from the seam of their hat!"

ViVi smiled as she put the necklace on. "It's like magic, I suppose."

"How did you get on our ship, and why?" Nami asked the intruder. The girl had been found by Nami on the Going Merry, adding some history books to the ship's practically non existent library.

"I have a letter for you, Ms. Navigator. One from a dear friend of yours." The stranger placed a piece of paper in Nami's hand.

Nami opened it.

_My darling, _

_I am so sorry I had to leave you to run my country. But I have sent you adequate protection. Her name is Nico Robin. I know you may not trust her, because she was once your enemy, but now, she has told me she is your friend. Do you remember that beautiful ice palace? It was her who made that. Please allow her to protect you on your journey. _

_Love, _

_ViVi. _

"So it was you who built the ice palace?" Nami asked.

"Yes. I was hoping you would allow me to join you."

"Of course. Come on, let me introduce you to the rest of the crew." Nami said, taking Robin's hand and leading her out of the library.

Although Nami would rather have ViVi travel with them, she knew that someone who ViVi said would protect her and her friends was the next best thing.

**A/N: I may or may not have teared up a bit writing ViVi's note to Nami. Once again, I am so sorry for getting this out way late. I have a couple other things I'm working on. Since my schedule will be pretty relaxed for the next 3 or 4 weeks, I'm going to try to get at least 2 more pieces up within that time period. Please follow, favorite, and review me! Thanks in advance to those who do. - Jo-chan :P**


End file.
